


Palaces out of Paragraphs

by Ggunsailor



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hamilton References, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song fic, Waverly likes musicals, Wayhaught - Freeform, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: You and your words flooded my sensesYour sentences left me defenselessYou built me palaces out of paragraph-”Burn”, Phillipa Soo, Hamilton, written by Lin Manuel-Miranda





	Palaces out of Paragraphs

**Author's Note:**

> Some lovely Wayhaught

They talk about desire that can burn, and I find that I know what they mean.  
It’s an all-consuming feeling that I have when you gaze at me across the room.  
Are you thinking the same thing I am?  
I want to find a room away from all these people that are nothing more than obstacles from me to you. I want to take your hand and lead you away from the noise and the stares.  
It takes a moment, but we do get away, and we do find a room. With a door that locks.  
In that room, I take your hand and pull you against my chest, our bodies flush and warm. You gaze up at me, eyes shining with what I feel. I trace a finger across your cheek, noticing that both of us are trembling  
Our mouths meet with a gasp--yours or mine, I’m not sure--and your hands go around my shoulders, fingers winding into my hair as we feast on our impulses.  
I want to write words on your skin with my touch, to make palaces out of paragraphs with my kisses, and to leave my mark on your flesh.  
You groan out as my mouth leaves yours, only to whimper as my teeth sink into your neck. The emotions seem to make you buckle in the knees, and you fall to the floor; I follow you, making sure you don’t hit the surface too hard. I want to leave a mark that shows everyone who you belong to so that no one can take you away from me.  
Because that is my greatest fear.  
Your own hands are now reaching up and trying to unbutton whatever I’m wearing, giving up and just tearing it open, buttons flying everywhere.  
“That was my favorite shirt,” I grumble against your lips, my own hands going to undo the ties on your dress. They come undone easily under my administrations.  
“I’ll buy you another one,” you say, moving so I can slip the dress off of you. You’re conveniently not wearing underwear. Somehow I’m not wearing underwear, either. Funny how that works.  
But now we’re both naked, and that short-circuits all my thinking.  
Except…  
I want to make you mine.  
I make your body sing with pleasure, thrilling to the sound of your gasps and moans. They’re the sweetest music I've ever heard in my life. You writhe and twist in my grip as if trying to escape from whatever it is you’re feeling. It’s like a drug, driving me to bring you even greater pleasure.  
When your fingers grip my hair and you tilt your head back and cry out my name, I feel as if I’ve descended to the highest level of heaven. My name sounds like a prayer coming from your lips, and I feel like a divine being.  
As soon as you come back to earth, I’m suddenly pushed onto my back, and you hover over me, grinning evilly.  
Soon I’m the one who’s groaning your name and shivering. Every touch of yours makes me dig my fingers into the floor; if I could dig furrows into the wood, I think I could.  
I’m getting closer and closer to nirvana, and I feel like there’s nothing else but us. The whole universe has dissolved into just you and me.  
And when I tip over the edge, it’s your name that I cry out, the only thing that I can say….  
\----  
The files slam down on the desk, and I jump. TJ is staring at me, stern amusement on his features.  
“Yo, Haught, are ya in there? Nedley wanted you to go through these files...if you’re done daydreaming, that is.”  
“Um, yeah, I’ll give them a look.” As he goes away, I find that I’ve paused the music I’m listening to.  
Why on earth did Waverly want me to listen to the Hamilton soundtrack?

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with the lyrics of Hamilton; gosh, Lin Manuel-Miranda sure knows how to wax lyrically. I don’t know why, but I figured Waverly has a love of musicals and naturally she’d be listening to one of the hottest ones out there right now.


End file.
